jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Domino (Claudine Auger)
Dominetta Vitali, known simply as Domino, is a fictional character in the James Bond novel, Thunderball. For the 1965 film adaptation, Thunderball, her name was changed to Dominique Derval ("Domino" remains her nickname), and she was portrayed by Claudine Auger. Domino appeared again in the 1983 unofficial film remake Never Say Never Again, in which her character was renamed Domino Petachi (Domino now being her actual name) and she was played by Kim Basinger. Biography The novel Born Dominetta Petacchi, she is an Italian beauty who went to school in England at Cheltenham Ladies' College. She later studied acting at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art until being forced to return to Italy after her parents tragic death in a train wreck where she became an actress. She changed her surname to Vitali, a stage name. While in Italy she also became Emilio Largo's mistress whom she calls a "guardian" of no relation. Bond meets Domino while in Nassau. She is staying on Largo's yacht, the Disco Volante, and believes Largo is in the area on a treasure hunt. For reasons she does not understand Largo makes her stay on land while he and his partners (whom she describes as shareholders) go prospecting for the hidden treasure. She also tells Bond that she has never been able to see the map that they use. Although Bond is successful in engaging Domino in conversation, she snubs him, but later agrees to meet with him again when she returns to land. She also becomes testy when Bond uses her given name, Dominetta, and bluntly tells him to call her 'Domino'. When Bond and Domino meet again at the casino later, she has entirely changed. She tells Bond that she is tired of watching Largo show off and letting him use her. She explains to Bond that she is trapped like a bird in a gilded cage. Domino later reveals that Giuseppe Petacchi is her brother who she hasn't seen for quite some time. Bond finds out that Largo had Petacchi killed after Petacchi had hijacked bomber on SPECTRE's behalf. He proves this to Domino, and recruits her as an ally to spy on Largo. Domino returns to Largo's yacht, the Disco Volante, with a geiger counter to verify the ship as the location of the two stolen nuclear bombs, however, she is uncovered and taken prisoner. Largo tortures her by burning her with a cigar for heat and then using ice cubes for cold. Domino ultimately escapes as Largo attempts to carry out his plan. During a battle with Bond, while he is focused on 007, she appears behind him and shoots him in the neck with a harpoon from a spear gun, avenging her brother and for what he had previously done to her. The film Domino is seen when Bond is swimming in Nassau, her foot gets stuck in a form of ocean floor but Bond sets her free. She swims up to her boat and thanks Bond. Bond swims back to his boat with his Nassau contact, Paula Caplan. Paula takes care of their boat as Bond is about to learn more about Domino. Domino and Bond have lunch on the beach. But Quist spies on the two. A sign that Domino had to go back to the Disco Volante. At the hotel Bond stayed in, Bond sees Domino with Largo, Domino was smoking a cigar, as Bond bid in the game against Largo. Domino tells Largo that Bond pressed her to a drink. Domino and Bond slow-dance outside but Largo collects her. At Largo's home, Palmyra, Domino is swimming when Bond visits. She leaves Bond with Largo to go make lunch. Largo invites Bond to the Nassau Junkanoo. After attending the Junkanoo with Bond, Domino tells Bond that Felix Leiter is trying to contact him. He leaves Felix with Domino, to go and search for Paula, who had been kidnapped by Fiona Volpe. It turns out Paula committed suicide by swallowing cyanide. Domino sees Bond in the water the next day, they go on shore and Bond tells the rather misunderstood Domino the entire predicament that her brother was killed by Largo and Largo plans to make a nuclear holocaust with the bombs SPECTRE gave him. She helps Bond kill Vargas and spies on board the Disco Volante but is caught and tortured by Largo. Domino gets back at Largo and shoots him in the back with a harpoon. Bond and Domino jump off the yacht Volante as it is about to run aground and explode. The two are saved by the CIA and are carried off into the air by a sky hook. ''Never Say Never Again'' In the unofficial film Never Say Never Again Domino Petachi is structured after Domino Derval, this time however, she is played by Kim Basinger. The character is still called Domino (however now it is no longer just a nickname) yet her last name has become Petachi, the reason for this change is unknown. gallery Image:Domino Thunderball2.jpg| Image:Domino Thunderball.jpg| Vitali Derval, Dominique Category:Thunderball characters